The Hoshidan Prince and The Rabbit Girl
by Anime Fan 2018
Summary: After Dr. Eggman accidentally cast Chaos Control Sonic and his friends ending being transported and separated in the world of Fire Emblem Fates instead Chris's world. It takes place while Hoshido and Nohr were still in war with each other. This story focus about Cream and how she befriends the Hoshidan prince Takumi.
1. Chapter 1 Cream meets Takumi

**Chapter 1.**

* * *

 **Cream Meets Takumi.**

* * *

 **Cream was lying on a huge grassy plains unconscious. She then opened her eyes slowly and saw Cheese looking on top of her. "Cheese...I'm glad to see you're alright," Cream said with a smile. She got up to her feet and looked around. She realized she's no longer in Eggman's base. "That's strange...I remembered I was held captive in Eggman's base and then this huge bright light appeared and blinded us." she thought to herself. "We better go find Sonic and the others. Let's go Cheese." "Chao." Cheese said.**

* * *

 **Suddenly two dark shadow figure appeared on the sky and started hovering in the air. Cream looked up and saw them flying down toward her. As they land one of the wyvern knight climbed out and asked,"Are you Cream the rabbit?" "Yes I am but how do you know my name?" Cream asked as she was hugging Cheese tight in her arms looking frightened. "A friend of yours told me to look for you now come with us." He said. Cream backed away and said "No you might be one of Eggman's minions sent to take me back to him! I won't go!" She then turned around and started running away. "Wait come back! Blast we better get her let's go!" said the knight as he climbed back on his wyvern.**

* * *

 **Cream was running as fast as she can along with Cheese behind her. Suddenly one of the knights grabbed Cheese without Cream noticing and carried him off. Meanwhile Cream then enters a forest and stopped to catch her breath. "Whew...I think we lost them Cheese." she said. As Cream turned around she realized Cheese was no longer with her. "Cheese? Cheese?! Where did you go...Answer me!" She then heard Cheese's scream from the distance. She looked up and saw them taking Cheese away. "No Cheese! Please let him go!"she cried. Unfortunately the wyvern knight could not hear her as they continued to fly away.**

* * *

 **Up in the sky one of the wyvern knight holding Cheese said, "We got this thing but what about the girl?" He then looked down and saw her." There she is get her!" he said. As he was about to swoop down and grab her, an arrow from the distance appeared and barely missed him. " Blast! It's those Hoshidans we must retreat!" said one of the wyvern knights as he was flying back up to the sky. "But what about the girl?" one of them asked. "Forget about her we'll take this back with us." The wyvern knight flew into the sky and disappeared. Cream then ran into a nearby cave and sat in the corner. She then put her hands on her face and began to cry. "Oh Cheese I'm so sorry..." she said.**

* * *

 **Elsewhere three unknown figures appeared and walked around. "Those Nohrians scums...I can't believe they got away," said a man with long hair tied in a ponytail and carrying a bow . "Yeah we were so close to getting them too...The nerve," said a woman carrying a spear." " Hey lighten up you guys we'll get them next time so cheer up." said a cheerful man carrying a sword. "I guess we better head back to Hoshido then," he said. As the three were walking passed the cave they heard crying coming from in there. "What was that?" The swordsman asked. "I think I hear somebody crying in there." Said the woman. "It could be an innocent civilian...I'm going to check it out. You two wait here," said the man with a bow.**

* * *

 **The man then entered the cave and looked around. He then see Cream sitting in the corner crying. He walked toward her and kneeled on his knees close to her. " Hey are you alright what's wrong?"he asked. Cream looked up and shook in fear. "Eeek! It's a monster!!! Please don't hurt me!" Cream said in a frightened voice. "Whoa calm down I'm not a monster, but I guess I haven't introduced my self my name is Takumi, and you?" He asked. "I'm Cream the rabbit." said Cream. "It's nice to meet you Cream. What happened and why are you crying?" Takumi asked.**

* * *

 **"Those monsters they took my friend away," said Cream as tears were coming out from her eyes. "Monsters...She must referred to the Nohrians," Takumi said to himself. "If they did something bad to him I'll lose him forever!" Cream said as she leaped onto Takumi and cried burying her face on his chest. Takumi embraces Cream and said "Please don't cry we can help you get your friend back from those monsters okay?" Cream looked up and dried her eyes. "You will...really?" She said with a weak smile. " Of course now why don't we get out of this cave. You don't want to be here forever do you especially if those monsters come back," said Takumi with a smile. "Okay ," Cream said. as she got back to her feet.**

* * *

 **Takumi and Cream walked out the cave together and headed outside. He was seen by his two retainers who were waiting at the entrance. "So did you find someone?" the woman asked. "I did she's right here. Go on don't be shy say hello," Takumi said. Cream slowly walked in front of Takumi and bowed her head. "Hello," she said. " Oh she so cute and very well mannered too. What's your name sweetie?" the woman asked. "I'm Cream. Cream the rabbit," said Cream. "Cream that's a very cute name. I'm Oboro and this sword fighter here this is Hinata." "Hiya it's nice to meet to you," Hinata said with a cheerful grin. " Nice to meet you too", said Cream. After the introduction Takumi kneeled beside Cream and said "Cream I need to talk to my retainers in private. Would you wait here for a moment?" "Um okay," said Cream with a puzzled look. "Great it won't be too long we'll be back," Takumi said as he told his two retainers to follow him by his side.**

* * *

 **After they reached into a private spot Oboro asked, " Lord Takumi what do you want to talk about to us in private?" "It's just that I'm worried about Cream.I don't want her to be out here alone." said Takumi with a sad face. "So what do you have in mind?" Hinata asked. "I was thinking that we better take her back to Hoshido with us. It would be dangerous for her to be here at night," said Takumi. "But Lord Takumi won't everybody be suspicious. They'll think of her as a Nohrian spy," Oboro said with a worried look. "Well she doesn't look like a Nohrian at all Oboro. Let's be sure that nobody tries to harm her," Hinata said. "Well all right... I guess we have no choice," Oboro replied. "Thanks guys let's go tell her." said Takumi.**

* * *

 **Meanwhile Cream was still standing on the same spot where Takumi told her to wait at. "I wonder what Takumi need to talk to his retainers about?" Cream wondered. Just then Takumi, Oboro,and Hinata were walking back to Cream. "Oh you're back," said Cream. "Sorry to keep you waiting, Takumi said. "No it's fine don't worry about it." said Cream. "So Cream I was just wondering...would you like to come with me to Hoshido?" Takumi asked. " Ho-shi-do...Is that a food you eat?" Cream asked. Takumi's eyes widen with shocked while Oboro and Hinata both started laughing like crazy from Cream's response. "Um no it's not a food we eat it's my hometown where you'll be safe. Plus you can talk to my brother Ryoma when we get there," said Takumi trying to keep his cool.**

* * *

 **"Oh I didn't know it was a misunderstanding. Um anyway do you think Ryoma can help get my friend back? " asked Cream. "Yeah if you tell him what happened to your friend I'm sure he'll be able to help you," Takumi said. "Really!!! Thank you so much," said Cream with a happy smile. She jumped onto Takumi by hugging him which cause him to lose his balance and fell onto the floor. Oboro and Hinata both smiled as they watched Cream hugging Takumi. "Um Cream I'm glad you're happy but would you mind not doing that?" he said. "Oh I'm sorry I didn't mean to ," said Cream as she got off of him. "No worries well let's go," said Takumi. " Okay," said Cream.**

* * *

 **As Cream was walking with them she flinched in pain and fell on the floor. Takumi turned around and saw Cream on the floor rubbing her foot. "What's wrong are you okay?" he asked. "No I think I twisted my ankle... I can't get up it hurts," said Cream. "It's okay Cream just don't move it. I'll have Sakura take care of it for you," Takumi said. " Who's Sakura?" Cream asked. " She's my sister that lives in Hoshido."Takumi answered. He then picked up Cream with his arms. "Don't worry I'll take care of you," he said with a gentle smile. "Thank you... Mr. Takumi," Cream said as she fell asleep in his arms. Takumi looked down at Cream as she was sleeping in his arms. "This poor girl I wish I could do something for her. Hopefully we'll find a way to rescue her friend."**

* * *

 **To be Continued**

* * *

 **Poor Cream... Cheese has been abducted Let's hope Takumi and his family can help her Comment of what do you think of this story.**


	2. Chapter 2 Welcome To Hoshido

**_Chapter 2_**

* * *

 ** _Welcome To Hoshido_**

* * *

 ** _Summary: In our last story Cream and Cheese were suddenly transported into an unknown world that does not look familiar to them. Unfortunately Cheese has been kidnapped by the Nohrians who Cream thought of them as monsters. Befriending a handsome young man named Takumi , Cream decide to go with him to Hoshido hopefully to meet Ryoma who can help save Cheese._**

* * *

 ** _Hey wake up sleepy head," Takumi said gently rocking her arm. Cream rubbed her eyes and looked up as she was laying in his arms. "Are we there yet?" She asked. "Yep we're here. Welcome to Hoshido," said Takumi. Cream became amazed at this beautiful place. There were a bunch of cherry blossoms petals falling from the trees and then the town looked so lively as ever as people were walking around. "Wow it's so beautiful and there's a lot of people here...I wish Cheese was here to see this." Cream said. "Cheese? Who's Cheese?" Takumi wondered. "Oh he's my friend," Cream answered."The one who got taken away from those monsters." "Oh..." said Takumi. "Um...After Sakura heals your foot and you talk with Ryoma would you like to look around the town?" he asked."Sure I would love that," said Cream._**

* * *

 ** _As Takumi continued walking Cream asked, "So where do you live Takumi ?" "Try to take a guess," he said with a smile. "Do you live in a house?" she asked. "No keep guessing?" Takumi replied. "A mansion?" Cream asked "Nope much bigger," said Takumi. "A secret hidden base or headquarters?" Cream said. " Uh no nothing like that," Takumi said. Oboro and Hinata were both laughing quietly as they were walking behind him. "Are you guys laughing?" Takumi asked glancing at his retainers. "No!" they both replied. " Um okay this is my final guess a castle?" Cream said. "BINGO! I live in a castle," Takumi replied. " Wait...if you live in a castle then that means..." Cream said. "That's right. I'm actually the prince of Hoshido," said Takumi. "Wow really that's so amazing a prince huh..Why didn't you tell me before you were a prince?" asked Cream. " Because I thought I wanted to surprise you," Takumi replied._**

* * *

 ** _"Oh I see anyway how far is the castle?" Cream asked. "It's right there," said Takumi pointing at the Hoshido castle. "Wow is so big!" Cream exclaimed gazing at the magnificent castle. " Yeah it will be much bigger once we head inside," Takumi said. "I'm looking forward to it." said Cream. By the time they arrived at the Hoshido castle two guards were standing at the side of the entrance. "Ah Lord Takumi you have return safe and sound," said one of the guards. "Hi I came home alright," said Takumi. "Um your highness who's that you're carrying on your arms?"one of the guards asked pointing at Cream. "Um I'm... " Cream said. "She's with me! She's one of the innocent Hoshidan civilian I saved from the Nohrians and wish to meet by brother Ryoma," Takumi said. "Oh I see what's your name young lady?" one of them asked. "I'm Cream," she replied."Pleasure to meet you Cream. Alright Lord Takumi you may proceed." said the guard. "Thank you," Takumi replied._**

* * *

 ** _As Takumi walked inside the castle, Cream looked up and saw two portraits at the hallway one looks like a queen and the other the king. "Takumi can we stop here for a moment?" Cream asked. "Sure what is it Cream?" he asked. "Those two pictures up there who are they?" She asked. "That's my mother Queen Mikoto and the one on the right that's my father King Sumeragi," Takumi replied. "Do you think I can meet them?" Cream asked. "Unfortunately they passed away...If they were still alive they would be happy to see you," said Takumi. "Oh I'm sorry I didn't know," Cream said sadly. "That's okay...Are you ready to go to the throne room and meet Ryoma?" Takumi asked."Uh huh," Cream answered. "Alright lets go see Ryoma," said Takumi._**

* * *

 ** _To Be Continued_ **

* * *

**_Sorry_ _if this chapter is short but I'm planning to work on more soon Comment about this chapter whether you like it or not_**


End file.
